


Serendipity-or Something Like That

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arrested, Bar Fight, Cop AU, Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Police Officer Jason Todd, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim gets into a bar fight and ends up in handcuffs. Somehow, he leaves the station with the number of a particularly cute officer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another week underway! I'm super excited for this one! I had a lot of fun with these. Enjoy!

“You know,” Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and leveled Tim with a glare that would have most men cowering in fear. “I could have handled that myself. I don’t need you protecting my honor or whatever you thought you were doing.”

“Do you seriously think I don’t know that? Just because you can deal with morons like that, doesn’t mean you should have to. All you wanted was a nice night out after a rough day and I wasn’t about to let him ruin it.”

“Well, he did anyways. I’m going to be spending my evening in a police station, instead of a bar. At least, I’ll get to see you get arrested. That should be fun.”

“The PR team is going to be furious when they find out about this.”

“I’m sure they already know.”

A small group of people sitting at a nearby table had their phone held up at the perfect height to be taking pictures of Tim. “Bruce is going to be furious when he finds out.”

“I doubt it. He might actually be relieved to find out you’re not an emotionless, flawless machine and that it’s not Damian he’s having to bail out of trouble for once.”

“Don’t remind me of Damian. He’s going to be so smug about this, probably throw some of the things I’ve said to him back in my face.”

“Probably. The good thing is it should be an easy spin, unlike most of Damian’s messes. I can’t wait to give a statement about how you saved my virtue from the nefarious evildoer! My hero!”

“Shut up.” Tim pulled the rag away from his bloody knuckles and gently wiped away some of the dried spots. “You think they’ll let me bandage this before they put me in cuffs?”

“Why would you want to? It makes you look roguish. A regular Han Solo.”

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Nobody else wanted the job.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.”

“I have my moments.” The door to the bar creaked open and Stephanie became suddenly interested in whoever had just arrived. “You should get arrested more often. I wonder if they picked their hottest officers just for you.”

“Do not flirt with them. I don’t need people accusing me of using you to get out of being arrested.”

“I’m in a committed relationship now. I would never betray Cass by flirting with a couple of hot officers, even if it did get you out of an arrest.”

“Please, don’t call them that to their faces.”

With a heavy sigh, Tim turned to look at the two officers watching over a couple of medics bent over the man Tim had knocked unconscious earlier. None of them appeared particularly concerned about the man-talking easily with each other and looking completely at ease with the situation. One of the officers shook with laughter, while the other brought their hand up to their head (probably trying to get rid of a sudden headache). After being waved off by the medic, the two turned around and Tim suddenly understand why Stephanie had referred to them as hot officers.

Both had pitch black hair, but the taller of the two had an odd white patch that fell over his forehead and stood out against his tan skin. The taller one had a more muscular build than the shorter and a little green in his blue eyes-unlike the crystal blue of his partner’s. The shorter had a flirty smile on his face that he directed at a few of the women he passed on the way over to the bar. From his partner’s lack of reaction, Tim could only assume he was the flirty type and his partner’s solution to it was to studiously ignore it.

“So, you’re the one that knocked Benji on his ass? We’re going to have to add you to the wall.”

The taller man knocked his partner in the side with his elbow. “Knock it off, Dick. I’m Officer Todd and he’s Officer Grayson. Tell us what happened.”

“He was bothering my friend, I said something he didn’t like, and he tried to hit me. It didn’t work out for him.”

“You knocked out a guy three times your size?”

“I’ve taken self-defense classes since I could walk. He was drunk, unbalanced, and uncoordinated. It wasn’t exactly difficult.”

“What was he doing to bother your friend?”

“Making inappropriate comments mostly. He tried to put his arm around her once, but she moved before he could.”

“And what did you say to piss him off?”

“I told him to take a hint, then called him a mindless oaf when he tried to play dumb.” At Officer Todd’s raised eyebrow, Tim arched one of his own in return. “Something wrong?”

“You don’t talk like most of the idiots that end up in a fight with that guy.”

“That’s because he’s not.” Officer Grayson had a little smirk on his face that would have told Tim he knew exactly who he wasn’t if he hadn’t already said it out loud. “He’s Tim Drake. Head of R&D at Wayne Enterprises and many believe to be the next C.E.O., despite the fact Bruce Wayne has a biological son.”

“You’re a Wayne?”

“Legally, I’m a Drake-Wayne, but I prefer Drake.”

“Drake it is. Hands.”

“Not behind the back?”

Officer Todd pulled out a pair of handcuffs and motioned for him to put his hands out for him. “If you were going to be difficult, you would have run instead of staying. No point making your trip more uncomfortable than necessary or humiliating.”

“It’s not humiliating.”

“Really?”

“No. I did what I thought was right and I’m being punished accordingly. I wouldn’t have done anything differently.”

“You’re an odd one, Mr. Drake.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that one.” Cold metal closed around Tim’s wrists, causing him to shiver at the unfamiliar sensation. “I’m guessing we’re going to the station now.”

“Yes. You’ll be allowed to call your lawyers when we get there. If they haven’t already been notified.”

“I’m sure they have.”

* * *

 

Tim tapped his finger aimlessly against his thigh, being sure to keep his wrist as still as possible to avoid chaffing. “Shouldn’t I be in there with the rest of them?”

“If you weren’t a rich guy’s adopted kid, sure.” Officer Todd-Jason Todd, according to the name plate on his desk-looked up from whatever he’d been scribbling on. “Most of them, would probably try to kick your ass the moment we closed the door.”

“Do you think they could?”

“Depends on how many go after you at once.”

“I could handle three, maybe four.”

“What kind of self-defense classes are you taking?”

“That’s none of your concern. If you gave me a bo staff, I could take even more.”

Jason opened and closed his mouth several times, then shook his head and turned his attention to something over Tim’s shoulder. “What is it, Dick?”

“Benji woke up. I asked if he wanted to press charges and he not so politely declined. He got really defensive when I brought up the fact he got his ass kicked by someone so small.”

“What about his friend? There’s still the harassment.”

“She declined as well. Said she was sure no one would get within five feet of her between him and her assassin girlfriend. I’m assuming the last part was a joke.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jason stood from his desk chair and pulled out a set of keys from one of his pockets. The lock on the handcuffs clicked right before they fell away from his wrists-nearly ending up on the floor. Tim caught them just in time and handed them to Jason before he could even ask for them back. He gave a little nodded and clipped them back into place on the belt wrapped around his waist.

“Follow me to get your belongings, then you’re free to leave.”

“Don’t forget to slip your number into his wallet.”

Jason growled under his breath and glared at his partner. “Shut up, Dick!”

“I’m just being a good friend!”

“How about you be a good partner and fill out your own paperwork for once, so I can get out of work on time?”

“I already wrote it down for you. Do you-”

“Paperwork.”

“Fine, but don’t complain to me about how lonely and single you are.”

“I never do.”

As Jason led him to his belongings, Tim glanced back at Dick to see him giving two thumbs up. “I would use it.”

“What?”

“If you gave me your number, it wouldn’t get thrown in the trash as soon as I found it. I’d use it to ask you out. Maybe to coffee or dinner.”

“I don’t make a habit of dating people I’ve arrested.”

“It wouldn’t be a habit. It’d be an exception.”

“Clever.” Jason handed him his phone and keys, then his wallet (after slipping something into it). “You do seem quite exceptional.”

“You were going to do that before he even said anything. Did you learn that from him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, Officer Todd.”

“Jason.”

“Well, Jason, I believe you should show me out. Stephanie will be waiting for me and the longer it takes, the more I’ll owe her.”

“Right this way.”

* * *

 

“They’re letting you go?”

After shrugging his shoulders, Tim opened his car door and slipped into the driver’s seat. “He didn’t want to press charges. Dick thinks he’s ashamed I kicked his ass. Little, tiny me.”

“Sounds about right. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Tim started the car, then pulled the piece of paper in his wallet out and carefully typed in the number.

“What are you doing?”

“Mind your own business.”

“I just waited two hours for you to get out of jail, I think I deserve to know.”

“It wasn’t jail. They didn’t even put me in holding.”

“Why not?”

“Bruce.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she tried to get close enough to Tim’s phone to see what he was doing. “Typical. You could have taken them.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Tell that to Cass, not me.”

“I always do.” Ringing filled his ear when he pressed his phone to it and he waited patiently for Jason to pick up.

“Todd.”

“Most people say ‘hello,’ then their full name.”

“Tim. I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon.”

“I told you I’d use it. This is me using it.”

An odd noise filled the speaker, then Jason’s voice came through again. “I noticed. So, what was it you said you’d do?”

“Ask you to coffee or dinner. I could make lunch work as well, but with business meetings it’d take longer to arrange.”

“I get off in an hour. Late dinner work for you?”

“Well, I haven’t eaten yet. I went to a bar after work and got arrested for fighting before my friend and I could make it to dinner. Luckily, I had a late lunch or I’d be starving.”

“Lucky. There’s a diner on fifth.”

“Song Bird’s?”

“That’s the one. Meet you there in an hour?”

“It’s a date.” The sound of Stephanie choking on her spit was the only warning Tim got, before she was trying to scramble over the center console to get where she could press her ear against his phone. “I’ve got to drop Steph off first. See you in an hour. Bye!”

“You sneaky son of a bitch!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That was one of those officers! Which one? The one with the white patch in his hair? I bet it was the one with the white patch.”

“His name’s Jason and we’re having dinner in an hour, so get back in your seat. I’m taking you home.”

“Fine, but I want all the details. I don’t care if you wake me up at three in the morning. As soon as you get back to your apartment, call me and spill.”

“Only because I owe you for waiting on me.”

“Yes! Get going! There’s no way you’re going to be late for your date with the hot officer.”

“Jason.” After checking the street, Tim pulled out of the parking spot and in the direction of Stephanie’s apartment. “His name’s Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
